


暴雨天

by indulging1988



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 想看那种狗血的故事。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike, 獒龙 - Relationship





	暴雨天

框和圈吵架了。中午框去学校另一头的教学楼等圈下课吃饭，结果看见有个学姐给圈送便当。不是第一次了，虽然圈拒绝了可是框还是觉得不爽。中午吃饭框就挺沉默的，圈说什么框都呛他。圈也挺不乐意，请人吃着饭还要受着气，搁谁谁顺心，说了句你怎么这么小心眼儿啊，我都没接那餐盒，也和学姐说了以后别送了。

框梗着脖子说你上次也这么说的可是这次她还送，你说的根本没诚意，你就是享受别人追你！框话刚出口就知道坏事儿了，可能是因为今天天儿不好，阴沉沉的，框心情莫名糟糕，像吃了火药，并且破罐子破摔不想挽回。圈听了怒极反笑，说好哇，我知道了，那么多人追我我还和你在一起，合着我这是糟蹋我自己呢，咱俩就这样吧，你以后别再来找我吃饭了。

傍晚开始下雨，外面风呼呼刮，框下午翘了毛概，闷在宿舍看不知所云的文艺片，看了好久还是平不下来心里那个悔劲儿，他知道自己今天话说重了，他捏不准圈最后那段话是赌气说的还是真的想和他分手。雨越下越大，框听着外面一个接一个的惊雷心惊胆战，圈怕黑，他一直都是知道的，这种天他怎么过啊自己一人。框烦躁地抓了抓头发，如果是平时、如果自己没先乱吃飞醋，那现在他们可能正在学校对面不知道哪个小旅馆里的房间里，开着灯听着雨和雷做。

他们俩宿舍楼是挨着的，框想要不我去和他道个歉吧，毕竟是我有错在先。可是外面雨好大，排水管哗啦啦的声音和雨声混在一起，吵得框不安宁。框心理准备还没建设齐全，就听隔壁一阵吵闹，自己宿舍的人也都凑到窗前，框郁闷着呢，结果舍友叫到老张老张你看楼下不是那谁。

框一听从床上弹起来，探头往外看了一眼抓了伞就往下跑。框宿舍在六楼，电梯还在一楼，来不及等了框一步三级地往下跑，跑的时候满脑子是圈一个小白点，站在昏暗的雨里，拿着个强光手电筒边往他们宿舍照边喊，“ZJK——我们以后两不相欠——你走你的阳关道——我过我的独木桥——”

框半分钟跑到楼下冲进和瀑布一样的雨里，雨势在框出来那刻变得又大了一些。圈伞被吹折了，索性丢在脚边，风吹的圈站不太稳，框觉得圈整个人被雨冲的又白了一度。圈摸了把脸还继续想继续喊。框见状上去就搂人，说实话他真想给这人一锤子，可是他哪敢，万一真把圈锤跑了自己还得伤心难过。于是框只好用自己的嘴去堵圈没呐喊够的嘴。圈唔唔啊啊要去咬框的舌头，框就听话地把舌头放圈牙齿之间让他咬，疼肯定疼，可是圈乐意啊框拿他有什么办法。等圈觉得自己终于惩罚够了，松开口呸呸呸两声说雨水多脏啊你还和我在这儿接吻。框翻了个白眼，摁着圈在他嘴边又啃了一圈，说我不嫌弃就行。

一道闪电划过，照亮他们。

雨终于小了一些，框看着湿透的圈恨铁不成钢，说去我宿舍换件衣服？圈说都这样了你还想带我回宿舍？框回头看，发现从一楼到六楼每层一排黑压压的脑袋，框终于觉得面子上挂不下去，拉着圈的手朝学校小门跑。框听到身后传来阵阵吆喝和口哨声，心里骂圈真是个妖精，这人看着乖实际上蔫儿坏，之前说不想公开的是他，好不容易答应公开，然后接二连三否决了框公开形式提议的也是他。

“你这些都不够刻骨铭心！我要那种——你一辈子都能记住我的——宣誓！”

框想，这下好了，想忘都忘不了，可能以后见着下雨听到打雷都会想起他们在雨里drama地接吻然后从闪电中幸存下来。


End file.
